The New World
by TheSilverFox96
Summary: Prompt: We want a 1k min – 1.2k max one shot. In this round we want you to write about an event that creates an alternate universe for the fandom of your choice. Was it a natural or manmade disaster? What even created the AU for your fandom? Created for another website writing competition.


**Prompt:** We want a 1k min – 1.2k max one shot. In this round we want you to write about an event that creates an alternate universe for the fandom of your choice. Was it a natural or manmade disaster? What even created the AU for your fandom?

Had we known what was happening to the rest of the Districts while we stormed the Capitol, I could have never allowed President Coin to use my design against my own people. I had watched in horror as Primrose ran forward and watched as all of the parachutes exploded. I knew at that moment that Katniss would never forgive me again. Yet how was I to know that those same parachutes were falling all over Panem and throughout all of the districts? How was I to know President Coin was using my parachute design to cause greater destruction and misery rather than trying to resolve it.

"Commander Hawthorne, President Coin requests to see you immediately." A fellow soldier saluted at me and exited the room. I pushed myself away from my desk and moved towards the window. The once multi-coloured Capitol became dirty and monochromatic as similar as the other Districts. People moved around in drab, sparse garments. My mind reflected back to when we were sneaking into the centre of the Capitol, draped in animal fur coats and whilst they were moth-eaten and smelt awful, they seem like finery now. I exited my office and head towards President Coin's chambers. Only one person in Panem can wear the clothes of the former Panem- President Coin. As I entered her chambers I see her lazily wave me over to a small table and a pair of chairs near a balcony. Shockingly, the balcony she managed to have former President Snow killed on.

"Commander Hawthorne, I have a new mission for you. It is vital it is complete." President Coin looked at me with her cold eyes. I sometimes wonder how I had admired her leadership skills and wanted her to lead. Now I want nothing more than to see everything crumble.

"I require you to meet with the Peacekeepers of the Districts. They have new information about The Second Rising. It is important they do not gain the traction they had begun after our succession. We do not need a revolt." President Coin stood and turned, her violet skirts sweeping around her and walking towards the window. Her dramatic ways of appealing to the public through videos of President Snow's reign and the Hunger Games and the contrast of footage of Katniss during our uprising five years ago.

"What would you like me to receive during this meeting?" I asked. My hands are beginning to feel clammy. I usually feel unease around President Coin. Her presence is often domineering and stern.

"I am looking for information, specific to the leader of The Second Rising. Whom this leader is, is still unknown. I want to finalise the location and the name of this leader before the annual New World festival. I do not need that ruined by a potential attack from The Second Rising." President Coin looked through the window onto The Capitol below. The contrast of the elegant flowing dress and skirts against her rigid stance seemed unnatural and forced.

"Now go. The sooner you receive this information, the sooner we can stop The Second Rising." President Coin turned towards me. The look on her face was final. Get the information or die. I bowed to her and left her chambers. It was time for some action.

Panem's Peacekeepers sat around the table at the Headquarters of Peace. Each Peacekeeper looked weary and worn in their own way. The urgency of the meeting was absent from the room as the lack of sleep was a heavier presence.

"In addition to your regular Peace Reports, you have been summoned here today to bring forward any information about The Second Rising and their mysterious leader." I stood at the front of the room. I had hoped that they understood the severity of the future through this meeting. I looked at their faces to see if any emotions crossed their faces.

"Commander, we have had rumours of the leader being in District 2. Unknown gender and features. Movement was seen among the fishing piers however we created new District laws to prevent sailing beyond coastline sight. It has limited some fishing supplies however we are thinking of solutions towards this problem." The District 2 Peacekeeper pushed forward his District's reports.

"District 4 has also had civilian involvement around the lumber warehouses. We have increased security and video surveillance to avoid any thefts of timber. We believe two Capitol shipments were stolen on the road. It is unknown where these trucks have gone." The District 4 Peacekeeper handed his folder to me. I looked through the documents.

"Why were these thefts not reported earlier?" I asked.

"We were hoping to resolve this issue sooner than what has occurred." The Peacekeeper turned his head from my eyes.

"Thank you for your reports. This meeting is concluded." I moved forward and turned off the recording devices. I went to the door and locked it. I opened the electronic system cover and switched on Beetee's electronic pulse. I turned back to the group and sat down at the table.

"Alright, now that President Coin's reports are gathered, where are mine? What are the movement on The Second Rising?" I leant forward on my elbows.

"Gale, we are unsure where Annie and Johanna are. It is true they have been controlling parts of the fishing and timber areas, however, we are sure they are aiding The Underground," District 5's Peacekeeper continued. "We are sure that District 12 is still inactive from President Snow's attack. In addition, District 13 is still destroyed from President Coin's New World Day."

District 7's Peacekeeper stood up. "It has been put forward by The Underground council to join forces for the impending takeover during the New World festival. However, we are still unsure who the leaders of both organisations are. I motion that we join forces, regardless of the leaders."

"Do you realise what you are saying?" My temper flared and I felt a rush of anger. "We could all end up dead if we move this quickly and without a plan."

"Gale, with all due respect, it has been five years since New World Day. Five years since the Panem we knew became a former paradise. We cannot live under President Coin's rule any longer. More people have died during President Coin's reign that of the entire Hunger Games ruling put together. We can no longer live like this." The Peacekeepers were beginning to become aggravated and restless.

"Gale, we need to venture into the District 12 forest. We need Katniss."


End file.
